


Hydra slave

by LManorSecret



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Jasper Sitwell is able to capture the famous Black Widow. Written by Jax and edited by LManorSecret!
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Jasper Sitwell
Kudos: 1





	Hydra slave

Jasper always had a knack for self-preservation. It's served him well over the years. When Hydra was revealed to the public, He knew it was time to leave that organization behind for now. He was right. Soon enough, every Hydra member that stayed to fight was taken down by the Avengers or other heroes.

He timed his escape perfectly. Along with a handful of other Hydra agents that he had managed to befriend, Jasper had created a nice little business for myself selling weapons to the highest bidder. Life was good. He was rich, but he knew his loyalty to Hydra would come back to haunt him soon but as always, he was preparing for that.

The sudden sound of gunfire in the distance told him there's trouble. Jasper ran to safety, while his men delayed the intruders. That's what he paid them for, after all. But when he looked on the security monitors, he saw only one person assaulting your compound, the famous Black Widow.

Jasper grinned he knew he could escape, but this was an opportunity to turn apparent misfortune to his greatest advantage. When Jasper left Hydra, he managed to take the latest project from his science department with him. It was designed to alter the mind of any subject to suit the user's purposes. He had been dying to test it out on Black Widow he always fantasized about her even when he was a secret agent for Hydra working for Shield always looking at Natasha. He planned for this day to have her under his control, the world's deadliest, and sexiest, spy.

As he watch Natasha Romanoff expertly take down his goons, his mind races with all the uses he could have for such a woman. “She should be at my door any minute now” Jasper said to himself.

Watching her on the corridor's camera he rushed to his sideboard, pulling open the draw and lifting out two devices, a large two-handed prototype gun and a smaller device that he palm into his pocket. Prepared he set the weapon up and pointed it at the door. Natasha quickly deals with the guards and begins searching the building until only one closed door has yet to be opened. That must be the room she's looking for. Natasha opens the door and steps inside. Jasper sees the door open and pulls the trigger. It fires a sonic blast that shuts down her neural processes over bodily control, freezing everything but her head in place.

Jasper nudges her arm “Hello Natasha!”

Natasha instantly freezes as she's hit by the blast, cursing herself for being foolish enough to walk into a trap. She struggles to escape but finds she can't move anything but her head. She spots Jasper as she looks around.

Natasha yells “What do you want from me?!”

Jasper smugly answered “I want you Ms Romanoff. This time you won't escape!”

She continues to struggle to move, but still can't move a muscle outside of her head and neck. She decides to play for time.

“How are you doing this?”

“Hydra tech. I oversaw the creation of this baby for this moment no...”

He strolls over, discarding the gun, raising a hand to caress the side of her face. She tries to pull back from his touch, but it's no use.

“You're so sweet when you're helpless”.

Though his fingers were too close to her mouth and she bites down on them. A small amount of blood slips out of the fingers as Jasper pulls away.

“Ah! Oh we'll have to fix that now won't we... that won't do any good at all when you're my mindless slave”

Her jaw dropped slightly “Your mindless what???”

Jasper laughs “Oh when I have you, how I'll appreciate putting that body to use properly...” He pulls the small microchip out of his pocket. She eyes the microchip cautiously, but still unable to move she can’t do anything about it.

She raised an eyebrow asking with slight fear in her tone “What... what is that?”

Jasper answers motioning to the chip “You mean this little microchip? Oh, it's nothing. It just turns you into my obedient slave.” For the first time he sees fear in her face.

Jasper looked to her “If I put this chip onto your neck, you'll follow any last command I give you and won't be able to stop yourself from doing it, at all, basically your my pretty red headed slave now”

Suddenly the famous Black Widows face looks even more scared than before.

Natasha yelled “You can't do this to me! It’s impossible with my training allows me to never be brainwashed!”

Jasper snickered “Oh yes I can do this to you. Remember I know all about your training in the red room I made this machine to override whatever training you went through”.

At the moment Jasper finished his sentence he place the chip onto her neck. Suddenly her whole body freezes for a second and then starts to spasm as if she was having an intense orgasm. Jasper stepped a few meters away as she stops for a second then begins to move again.

She looked around “I... I don't feel different!”

She pulls her weapons and point both of them onto the Hydra agent and smirks “looks like your gadget was a dud”.

Jasper rolled his eyes “You won't shoot me Natasha.” She glared at him “Don't be too sure about that!”

Jasper saw how she's trying to pull the trigger but can't do it. He grinned and then yelled “Lower your guns!”

She followed his orders Jasper took a step closer to her.

Natasha spoke in almost hypnotic trance “I can't do anything against your orders.”

Jasper nodded “That's right Natasha. The chip controls your mind now. You'll do anything I say!”

Natasha tried fighting the chips control “No! This is impossible!”

“No it isn't. Spin in a circle.”

Black Widow follows her orders she spins. Feeling humiliated, and quickly growing with anger.

“You asshole!”

Jasper glared but then smiled “You'll never insult me again, understood? Stand still now!”

He turned and with his hands behind his back and walked away proud. Her last command was to stop spinning and she had already stopped, Natasha just stands there, staring in anger.

Jasper turned back to face her “Now widow I want you to stop being so angry and tell me your name and age dear.” He walked around the room dusting off a nearby chair pulling it over and sitting in front of her. He spoke “Oh and kneel while you do it sweetie”.

The scowl fades from her face as she drops to her knees.

“Natasha. My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm thirty-four years old”.

Jasper smirked “Now Natasha was that so hard? I think you should be happy to now be under my service don't you.”

Her face, blank. This once great superspy now nothing more than a mindless slave. Natasha stays on her knees, looking up at him.

Natasha stares blankly using what last little free will she has left “I think you should enjoy this while it lasts. I'll get free eventually.”

Jasper getting annoyed realizing she still had a mouth on her he finally decided to end her insolence “Now Natasha I want you to stop being so snarky and give up resisting and that's an order.”

He commanded her as he sees her fighting her breathing shaky as her chest rises and falls again and again and her arms begin to twitch. A few seconds later she stops fighting and just stays there on her knees.

“Now Natasha I know you have very high Shield clearance, so I want you to tell me all about their plans since they somehow knew where I was and what was going on. So tell me exactly how that happened and while you’re at it stand up and unzip you're catsuit.”

Natasha stands up and unbuckles her belt, letting the belt and her gun holsters fall to the floor. “SHIELD has been monitoring the large influx of weapons from this region, but they haven't determined the cause.” She reaches down and takes off her boots, one by one. “I had taken down a terrorist group that bought weapons from you and forced them to reveal your location.” She removes her gloves “This place seemed lightly guarded. I was going to take you down, and then bug your weapons, so I could follow them to all the organizations that would purchase them. I acted on my own. I haven't called in to SHIELD yet.”

She pulls down the zipper at the front of her suit and begins to peel herself out of it. Jasper watched in awe loving every second of it and to top it all off getting information from her was the icing on the cake for Jasper.

“So, Natasha why don't you call in to Shield and tell them there are no signs of Hydra or any of the weaponry but you’re going into deep cover so you won't be able to contact them for a long while.”

Standing in her Panties, Natasha leans over and picks up a communicator attached to her belt on the floor, she contacts SHIELD HQ and follow his instructions exactly. Jasper heard a voice on the other end acknowledge the message. Natasha drops the communicator on the floor and looks back at him. He chuckled clapping applauding her.

“Very good Natasha. From now on you will only call me master, understood?"

She replied quickly “Yes master”.

His grin was growing from ear to ear he was so pleased with himself “Now I want you to model for me after all your quite the beautiful agent now aren't you.”

Jasper sat in the wooden chair. The Russian spy now wearing nothing but her black bra and panties. Without comment, Natasha begins to strike several poses that highlight her amazing figure.

Jasper took advantage of this situation to find more secrets “So Natasha, maybe you could tell me some secrets about you while you dance.”

“Of course, master. Before you gained control of me, I found you really attractive.”

Jasper eyes widen with shock “Ooo Natasha, I'm flattered.”

She continues to strip in front of him. Her tits are bouncing up and down and Jasper enjoying the show looking at her the movement of how they bounced. Jasper wanted more action.

“Now my slave, I want you to be seductive.”

“As you wish master.”

She bites her lips and performs a sexy lap dance. “Do you like my body master?”

Jasper nodded mouth agape “Oh yes Natasha, you’re the sexiest woman I've ever seen.”

She steps right in front of Jasper and grabs his tie pulling him out of the chair. Natasha puts her arms around his shoulders looks him in the eye “I'm all yours master. Do with me what you want.”

Jasper put his hands around her hips and grabbed her perfect ass hard. She moans. Natasha starts kissing his neck while Jasper just looks at her big tits.

“You're such a gorgeous slave Natasha!”

Jasper leaned into kiss her. They began a heated make out session. Jasper wrapping his arms around Natasha waist. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper spun them around sitting her down on a chair as he unbuckled his belt pulled his pants down and then his underwear.

“Suck it”.

Natasha her head moved forward and bobbed her head forward and backward making slurping sounds while sucking his cock. Jasper let out a moan closing his eyes with pleasure and finally came. Cum going straight down her throat and yet Jasper came so much he still managed to fill her mouth with cum. Natasha pulled away opening her mouth wide showing Jasper her mouthful then swallowed sighing. Jasper smiled proud of himself. The once famous spy Black Widow is now fully under the control of a low level Hydra agent how she fell from grace and there's nothing she can do about it. For the rest of her life, she thinks about nothing else than serving Jasper and being obedient.

The next day Jasper wanted to test some things with his new obedient slave Jasper commanded Natasha “I want you to be yourself. The deadly Black Widow.”

Natasha was surprised tilting her head “But master, I'm really dangerous when I control my mind. I need you to control my mind. Without you I'm nothing.”

Jasper loving how loyal and concerned she was but still he wanted to test it “You're right Natasha but I still control your mind even when you think yourself.”

She nodded “Ok master, as you wish master.”

It needs only seconds and her face turns angry. She looks at him like he’s the worst person in the world. He mind then started recalling the events of what had happened.

“Did I just call you master?”

Jasper looked smugly “You did so much more than this! My beauty”.

He smirked while looking at her beautiful angry face filled with rage.

“You will pay for what you did to me”

“No, I won't because you do anything I want.”

Natasha rage built to a boiling point. This was as much as a shot at freedom as she might ever get. She begins running into his direction.

“Stop running!”

Natasha stops running and just stands there in the middle of the room. Natasha struggling to move.

“I can't resist your commands!”

Jasper snickered “Of course you can't! You're under my control Natasha. Now go on all fours!”

Natasha tried to resist but fails and gets on all fours while looking angry at Jasper. Natasha had to ask while she still could “Why did you let me think for myself if you were just going to going to make me become a mindless slave?!”

Jasper answered with a big smile “Because I like seeing you helpless. You're so cute when you're angry. Now unzip you're suit so I can see your perfect breasts.”

Natasha zips down her suit so that her breasts peek out of it. With all the anger she had she yelled “I'm not your sex toy!”

Jasper nodded his head “Yea you are! Now say that you're my sex toy and I can do what I want with you.”

Natasha tried to resist but the words still came out “I'm your sex toy and you can do with me whatever you want!”

Jasper smiled “You see that? You said what I wanted you to say, good girl” he caressed her cheek.

“You fully control me... what am I going to do now?” She now lost all hope and willpower.

“You'll be my sexy slave for the rest of your life. But don't worry, when you're under my control you love being my slave. Come on stand up now.”

Natasha stands up and looks desperately into Jasper’s eyes. Jasper steps closer as he strokes her beautiful face again with one hand and groped her breasts with the other. Natasha now fully broken. Tears slowly begin to fall down her face.

“I can't think for myself; I can't move myself, I can't be myself. I can only be your slave.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow yet smiled seeing how devoid of all free thinking “Oh Natasha, I didn't tell you to say that.”

She looked down ashamed to admit “I know, I just realize that I'll never be myself again.”

Jasper nodded filled with pride “That's right, you'll be mine for the rest of your life.”

She looked back up “I think I have to admit my fate. You are my master now, let me be your slave.”

Jasper was surprised to see how broken she was and how submissive “I didn't think to hear those words out of the mouth of the Black Widow. I tamed you without even using the chip.”

Natasha pleaded “I'll do anything you want me to do master. I just want to think for myself. I want to be your slave but not your mindless slave.” With tears in her eyes.

Jasper grinned happy to see this display “The once deadliest spy in the world now wants to be my slave oh how I’ve longed wish this day to come very well but you best behave yourself otherwise it’s back to being fully mindless understood?!”

Natasha nodded her head quickly “yes master. Thank you so much for this gift. I will cherish you forever I... I love you. You will have control over my body though always just tell me what to do and I will follow it”

Jasper smiled having her be obedient and willing was far more fun than her being mindless. Now she chooses to love him.

“Now my pretty little slave we are going into my helicopter because I have a meeting with some clients, and I want you to amaze them. When they see I have the Black Widow under my control they will fear me.”

Natasha nodded “as they should my love”.

After an hour on the flight: Natasha was sitting right in front of Jasper in the helicopter gazing in love.

Jasper smiled but then thought how she could look better with a change of clothes “I think you need new clothes for the meeting. You can't wear that catsuit.”

Natasha agreed trying to please him “You're right master. What clothes should I change into?”

Jasper waved her off “Oh don't worry! I've developed a new machine.” He put a little device onto the table between him and Natasha. Jasper explains “So with this little device I can change your clothes and your look. I can change you! If I want, you to wear that secretary outfit you were wearing for tony stark when you were disguising yourself as ‘Natalie’ for Shield look I just tap it onto the screen, and you transform.”

Jasper began tapping the device and typed Natalie’s office dress into the device. Suddenly her body transforms and her outfit and hair changes. She now wears black trousers and a white shirt that looks very sexy on her.

Jasper gasp with great surprise “Oh perfect! You amaze me every time I look at you Natasha.”

Natasha smiled and blushed “Thank you master. It is my duty to please you.”

She then gave Jasper a curtsied. Jasper gave her a look up and down checking her out.

“I think you're ready for the meeting.”

An hour later Jasper sat in a conference room at the end of a long table. At the other end sits a client who wants to buy some weapons. They were in talks for a while, but Jasper grew bored and angry. His foot slowly tapping on the floor. He knew when someone was talking down to him.

Jasper cut to the chase “So you really think my business is small?”

The client spoke “I'm sorry but I won't buy any weapons from you anymore. I need a bigger investor.”

Jasper irritated with how he was being disrespected “Two days ago the SHIELD Agent Black Widow came to me to stop my businesses and you want to tell me my business is small?!”

The Client scoffed acting sceptical “I don't believe you! How is it possible that your still here when she tried to stop you? What happened to her?”

Jasper chuckled “I am so glad you ask. You want to know what happened to the famous Black Widow? Oh I can tell you, I can show you! Natasha! Please come in love!”

Suddenly Natasha goes through the hallway into the conference room and stops right behind Jasper then decided to sit on his lap. Jasper was holding her hips with both hands.

“May I present you? Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow former SHIELD Agent and know my pretty obedient loyal slave lover”.

The client watched in shock his mouth wide open in disbelief Jasper could see stupefaction in the eyes of his client. He can't believe who sits on his lap.

The Client finally spoke “This can't be her! It's impossible!”

Jasper calmly answered, “but it is Natasha, please tell the man who you are!”

She looked to Jasper and nodded the turning back to the client “Of course master. My name is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. I'm under the control of my master and do whatever he wants.”  
The Client completely flabbergasted “How did you do this to her?”

Jasper explained “Oh it’s so simple just captured her. Used a chip to make her a mindless slave at first, then once that broke her, she now does it all on her own free will. She can think for herself, but I still command her. Isn’t that right my love?”

Natasha turned around and smiled “yes it’s all true my master. I love you”

They kissed. A kiss of deep passion, tongues slipping into each other’s mouths.

The Client asked, “Can I take a closer look at her?”

Jasper shrugged “Of course. Natasha, show him your perfect body!”

“As you wish my love.”

She gets off of Jasper lap and moved closer to the client and looks with a sexy face right into his eyes. The Client smiled back at her.

“She's so sexy! How much do you want for her?”

Jasper eyes widen. “What? I won't sell her!”

The Client desperate to have her “I would give you anything for her!”

Jasper getting annoyed again. He was never giving up the love of his life.

“She's mine! She's under my control she would never obey you!”

The Client could see he was not going to win and gave up on that but had another idea.

“Ok I understand. So, she would do anything you say?”

At that moment he touches her breasts and plays with them. Natasha face grimace hating being touched by anyone if it wasn’t Jasper. Jasper getting angered by this lack of respect he was being shown.

“Yes, she does! Natasha, knock him out!”

“With pleasure my love”

She immediately slams my client to the ground and holds him down, so that he can't get out of her grip.

The Client begging “tell her to stop please!”

Jasper waved a hand up “alright Natasha you can stop”

She let go of him the Client making no secret of the disappointment that she wasn’t allowed to break anything.

The Client shyly asked “how about you get me another super heroine I’ll pay you a lot”

Jasper snickered “now that you see my power and what I have now you want to do business I don’t think so. Get out!”


End file.
